Overlords Stage
Simply due to the size of the events contained after September 19, 2575, the events of the Overlords Stage have been condensed solely to this page to be cataloged. If you wish to see prior events, see the main Timeline. PREVIOUS EVENTS Oblivion Event 06.15.2564 - 09.27.2566 The Oblivion Event is the period after the Overlords arrived on June 15, 2564. The Overlords speak from their ships, shouting over the entire planet that every living sentient creature has one week to move themselves onboard the Overlord World Ships or they will die with their planets. It becomes revealed what the Overlords want to do - condense all matter in the universe into a single planet, a single, far-easier-to-manage planet. They warn everyone not to fight them as they are outgunned, but most species already made that decision with Draconus' warning. Some however, do fight back, they try to defend their homes, but the Overlords are quick. They are destructive. They show no mercy. Planet after planet is absorbed into their massive World Ships. Even stars are absorbed. Everything. Every speck of dust is pulled into the vessels. Everyone's homes are destroyed. People are heart broken and forced to live side by side with species that they can't stand. By 2566, half of the visible universe is consumed. Example Event 04.12.2568 - 04.14.2568 By 2568, the entire Chaos Universe was consumed. In the last three years, the Overlords have been imposing order on their ships, demanding that species step forward as Regulators of order and within days, certain species stepped forward - namely a serpentine race known as the Parselonians, an avian race known as the Vogan, a mechanical race known only as Vigilants, a reptilian race known as the Moloch, the insect race known as the Nyx, and the other race known as the Nephilim or Demons. Remembering their previous Director, who was also an Overlord, the OMEGA Corporation also joined up as an Regulator. Within days, certain beings came to be promoted to the level of Interpreter, and they were namely Omega Ninja, Moros, Black-Scale, Varanus, Mordujisk, Vigil-One, and Mephistopheles, all under the Overlords. During this time, people starting disappearing, just vanishing in the night. The Regulators claimed that it was for the benefit of order that people touched by madness, chaos, or General's reality distortion field, must be kept away from the flock. Over time, people began getting frustrated and frightened that the Overlords would snatch them in their sleep and take them away to never be seen again and the scariest part - if it weren't for the architecture around them constantly in the ships, the people of Chaos would have no idea the Overlords were there. No one ever saw them. But their laws were clear and ever present. Rebellions and insurrections popped up occasionally, but were always put down quickly, quietly, and without bloodshed, but of course, the people of Chaos didn't like being kept like cattle. They fought back. A massive insurrection rose up to attack the Prison Ship by taking control of one of the World Ships. The largest insurrection against the Overlords in 2668 was put down quickly, far faster than anyone had anticipated. It was brutal and bloody. Wanting to discourage other insurrections, Moros and Ninja grabbed the Eight Conspirators behind the massive riot and publicly tortured and executed them. One of them was the pregnant Maria Tess, so nine of them were murdered by Moros on April 14, 2568. This event was meant to discourage insurrections. It just made these nine people of various races martyrs to the cause against the Overlords, creating a rallying cry. Home Event 04.14.2568 - 07.23.2574 No further insurrections arose while the people of Chaos were onboard the World Ships and the Overlords were pleased. And on March 3, 2569, the Overlords finally opened the windows allowing the people to see what they had been building: a massive planet, far too large to see everything - it was larger than a thousand galaxies. By 2575, the entire planet hasn't even been fully measured yet. Estimates place the diameter of the planet at 100 megaparsecs, which is about 300,000,000,000,000 light years. Three hundred trillion light years.They began offloading their passengers directly onto the planet, reseeding it with all the species they had claimed. Draconus Saga 09.19.2575 - 10.18.2575 During the Draconus Saga, the rebellion is under the initial control of Draconus and manages to expel the OMEGA Corporation, as well as exposes the Daeus to the world. It only lasts a month, but a lot happens that determines the outcomes of the rebellion. Landing Event 09.19.2575 - 09.23.2575 The Overlords detect a wayward Forerunner ship known as The Nihilus, entering the atmosphere. The crew ride the disturbed ship towards the Superplanet and gettison just as the Overlords drive the ship to the ground. The start of the rebellion all safely regroup at a secret base hidden in a forest under the control of Draconus and begin deliberations to overthrow the Overlords. Heart Event 09.23.2575 - 10.09.2575 The rebellion is under way and after some time of spying they come to realize that they need to rally the Daeus behind them, the rebels attack the stronghold of the Daeus in an attempt to frame Moros and the Nyx so that it will force the Daeus to go to war against the Overlords. During the attack on the Mountain of the Heart, something happens and the Heart of Ymir is destroyed. Moros claims credit for the destruction of the Heart and the Daeus join the side of the rebellion. Mother Event 10.09.2575 - 10.13.2575 Not long after the destruction of the Heart, the rebellion works up to become more powerful and attacks the Omega Corportation head-on, knowing that it needs to knock the Omega Corporation out of the game quickly. The new Director, Veronica Rivers is assassinated and the Master Computer is destroyed. The Omega Corporation is effectively out of the war. Bastion Event 10.13.2575 - 10.15.2575 As the Omega Corporation struggles to survive, the rebellion attacks the Bastion Prison and releases several of its convicts, namely General. This is when the Rebellion learns that they are not alone and join forces with another rebel cell across the Super Planet under the control of Thama 'Vaduma and James Ackerson. Smoking The House Event 10.15.2575 - 10.18.2575 With the Omega Corporation in shambles, the rebellion is celebrating, but as they enjoy the celebrations, Moros and the Nyx lead an assault on their forest base, destroying it and killing Margaret Parangosky. The rebellion is routed, but is not defeated. They make their home at an abandoned Omega Base under the control of Thama 'Vaduma, whom General soon becomes enamored with. The Long Day Saga 10.18.2575 - 12.05.2575 As the rebellion regroups after the attack on their forest base, the Long Day Saga denotes the period of history in which the rebellion defeats the Nyx, forcing them to change sides in the war. Phoenix City Event 10.18.2575 - 11.29.2575 After spending some time regrouping, the rebellion moves to a new location, the downed UNSC Spirit of Fire which is in the process of becoming the human city of Phoenix, a symbol of hope. Here General becomes irrational as an old enemy rises from the grave in the form of the cryogentically frozen crew of the Spirit of Fire and his RDF field betrays him when John Forge appears alive again and defeats General one more time. The hatred flows stronger and stronger through General, causing something evil to stir within him. The Long Day Event 11.29.2575 - 11.30.2575 The rebellion decides to take the Nyx out of the war and attacks Moros head on, attacking in full force and defeating him. In the aftermath of the battle, the Nyx turn on the Overlords and in an unlikely move, join sides with the rebellion. When the rebellion is away however, Phoenix is destroyed by the Regulators of the Overlords and the rebellion gets a major victory and a major defeat all in the same day and is routed and scattered. The rebellion continues to suffer loss after loss and is scattered more and more, falling apart and being defeated at every turn by the Regulators who have finally cracked down on them. Draconus cannot handle the stress of the events of the long day. The rebellion attempts to regroup at their other base, a refugee location known only as The Slab which is what remains of the Forerunner Halo Fortress World known as Installation 03. It was during this long day that the rebellion earned another major victory and a major defeat simultaneously when the Daeus Jehovah led an assault against the Overlord Space Elevator, single-handedly destroying the Overlord's most powerful asset on the planet and destabilizing their control on the group forces, but gave his life in the process while Draconus watched. As the Long Day Event continued, monsters started attacking the Slab. Archon Event 11.30.2575 - 12.04.2575 With the rebellion scattered, Nightwing Ravenholm and his children encounter a new being - Shadowhorn, a mysterious dragon that offers Nightwing a solution to a problem - reunion of the Dragon tribes into the ancient ways. United, the dragons would be indestructible. So Nightwing and his children begin a quest to unite the dragon tribes, waking Tiamat and angering Quetzalcoatl in the process, as well as meeting hundreds of new dragons. Order of Orion Event 12.04.2575 - 12.05.2575 The rebellion is joined by a group known as the Order of Orion that Aztec used to work for. However, the monsters that were attacking the Slab on the Long Day have only become worse. Aztec is transformed into a monstrous werewolf and goes on a killing spree. Draconus manages to defeat the Creature that was attacking the members of the rebellion on the Slab, but it escapes into the darkness; however, Aztec is returned to normal. Scattered Saga 12.05.2575 - CURRENT The Rebellion continues to fight, but soon comes to learn that they need larger numbers to combat the new threat, which continues to get stronger every day in the Scattered Saga, culminating in the Christmas Day War. ONI Event 12.05.2575 - 12.09.2575 As December rolls in, the various factions of the rebellion are thought to be divided, but their locations are unknown during the ONI Event. Following General's attack on Humanity's main city of Esperanza, in which President William Gaines is killed, Humanity has joined with the Overlords on 12.10.2575, and the rebellion is almost at an end. The Overlords have almost won. Realizing that the Overlords are more powerful then they had assumed, the forces of the rebellion attempt to rally everyone they can to their cause and split up, attempting to get everyone to join their forces. They are forced to flee the Slab and are scattered. Nightfall Event 12.09.2575 - 12.10.2575 The Nyx launch their most successful attack against the Overlords by targeting the Lightwells, plunging the entire planet into a perpetual darkness. This prompts all of the monsters across the universe to be strengthened, attacking villages and settlements openly and indiscriminately, strengthening the Pariah. Haven Event 12.10.2575 - 12.12.2575 Using Shadowhorn and his extensive knowledge, Nightwing and his children ride to a nearby Air Dragon tribe where they find out that this tribe is a dual tribe of Air Dragons and Light Dragons. Nightwing then comes to meet with the Daeus Thor who builds the Dragons a campsite to war against the Fire Tribe in the Shadowrealm known as Haven. They also recruit a Lightning Tribe. Nascent Ascension Event 12.12.2575 - 12.15.2575 For the past month, Draconus has been fighting the various monsters that have been attacking The Slab and following the ONI defection, they were forced to flee the Slab. Now scattered, the rebellion needs a new base of operations, which 117649 Regretful Digression is very happy to provide. He takes them to Slipspace, to a facility floating there, which begins to transform into a massive Forerunner space ship, the ''Nascent Ascension''. ''Halsey is given magical powers and a class is organized under Qas'Ra and Hieronymus to teach Halsey and Hinvko. It is also during this period that General is finally "destroyed" by the Overlords as revealed by a universe-wide transmission by the Daeus Apollo, which is soon proven to be false. Zeroluxion Event 12.15.2575 - 12.18.2575 Cassandra and Bracktanus come to learn the true depth of the punishment by the throne of Fear as Anarluxion begins to grow insane. While still on his mission to gain the power of the Luxions, Bracktanus gains the power of Aeroluxion, Aqualuxion, and Teraluxion and Cassandra grabs the power of Sophaluxion and Teraluxion. However during this time, they come to fight against the true foe of Anarluxion, his brother Zeroluxion and feel his true insanity. During this time, John-117 comes to work at the Bastion Prison Center under the Warden and the rebellion grows as it consumes the Warden and his allies and the Order of Orien against the monstrous Pariah. Eventually, Draconus is forced to go on vacation to avoid the harassment of the Pariah Creature. It is during this time however that he comes across it again, only to be beset by an escaped Robert Dalesio, who seemingly perishes when Draconus activates the defensive systems of the facility, but the Creature gets away. During his forced vacation, Cassandra leads the charge against Anarluxion, who is able to gain the assistance of Omega Foreseer to imprison and defeat Anarluxion. Awakening Event 12.18.2575 - 12.23.2575 Having split herself up in multiple versions, Cortana begins to fray and it becomes evident when Cortana-Bravo, otherwise known as the War Dragon goes power crazy and attacks the Dragons before escaping, Halsey orders the scrubbing of all other Cortanas. It is just after this event that the Daeus organize a massive attack against the Nyx, whom they understand is a massive threat against all things, Overlord and Chaosian in what would later be called the Christmas War. It is during this point that the Daeus organize that Draconus recieve the Scionship of the Daeus, asking him to plan the attack During this time, Draconus begins to experiment with the devices he recovered from delving into the abandoned Omega ruins and decides to activate an Omega pod defended by an OMEGA Scouter. It heralds the reawakening of the consciousness of Ultima in the body of an Omega suit. Ultima declares Draconus a failure and fades away, leaving him stunned. On December, 23, 2575, Nightwing finds himself the leader of the Destruction Dragon Tribe after using the Oblivion Transit System through the dangerous realm of Oblivion. Also on this day, Draconus is brought by the Daeus to participate in the God Moot, the meeting of the Daeus to discuss the defeat of Moros in the forthcoming battle. He is given the Scionship of Jehovah by virtue of the Archangel Michael, thus becoming more powerful. Christmas Day War 12.23.2575 - 12.26.2575 Using the Daeus Oblivion Transit System, the Daeus lead the offensive against Moros. In the days leading up to the Christmas Day Battle, Draconus is brought to the Daeus' secret weapon: the Sun-Barge of Ra, The Atet where is he given his second Scionship to Ra. Leading the charge of the three pronged battle from the Atet, Draconus coordinates rebel and Daeus forces against Moros and his Nyx. One team, Alpha, is aimed directly at Moros, supposed to stay low until they encounter Moros so as to not raise suspicions. Once they've made contact, a second team, Bravo, the entirety of the Daeus forces, led by the Atet, would appear to distract the army of Nyx so that Alpha Team could carry out its mission. A third team, Charlie, made entirely of the rebel forces, was to cover their escape. During the battle, Moros and Zoronarel fought valiantly, however, at the end of the battle, an actual Overlord finally stepped onto the battlefield, thus reshaping the battle. In the end, Moros, Zoronarel, and Jake Keyes disappeared and the forces of the rebellion were forced to retreat as Regulator forces overwhelmed the area. New Covenant Saga Vokyn Event 12.27.2575 - 01.13.2576 Cassandra and Bracktanus track down Umbrxion, but are unable to gain his curse. They set about going to find Lunaxion when Sophaluxion is forced to escape his hideout by the impending Regulator arrival and Draconus denies him asylum. They both then gain Lunaxion's curse. Following the Christmas Day War, Draconus appoints Thel 'Vadam as the new Vokyn of the Nascent Ascension as people begin to wonder why Draconus wasn't focusing on the people who went missing following the battle. Yue Event 01.13.2576 - 01.20.2576 There is dissension in the ranks of the Office of Naval Intelligence about how to fight for the Overlords and after the Director of ONI, Isaac "Leblanc" DeLigne is accused of the attempted assassination of President Caleb Aagard, ONI begins a massive manhunt for him. Blade-Edge is brought aboard the ''Antipater and sent hunting after him, along the way, destroying rebellion sects across the world. He comes to discover an ONI facility that is under rebellion control and destroys it, discovering one of the Overlord's weapons, Yue, within. Aside from the drunken captain, overbearing A.I., and the dangerous crew, the Antipater has some strange anomalies about it, namely the strange Doctor Polnoch. New Covenant Event 01.20.2576 - 01.30.2576 Realizing that following the events of the Overlord's official unveiling at the Christmas Day War, the rebellion needs to formally announce itself too. So they get the factions of the rebellion together and decide to join together under one name: the Covenant and announce themselves to the world under the face of Master Chief. Also around this time, the Archons grows to an immense size, incorporating elements of numerous tribes into itself. However, numerous rebellions begin to shake the foundations; Megiddo is the biggest enemy of Nightwing, but is defeated in battle. Shadowhorn announces his intentions to become the Archon and take the throne from him. Nightwing is capable of defeating him, which brings the Archon Dragon Tribe completely under his control. The Three Trials Saga 01.30.2576 - CURRENT The New Covenant continues to grow in strength, but comes to deal with a number of issues related to its citizens, namely the Trial of Tanya Rivers. * Return of the Blind Skull * Birth of Joy * Arrest of Rose * Final Stand of Bracktanus * Freeworld Coalition Joining the Covenant * Trial of Deuce * Dynamo, the Nameless City * Last Shard of the Heart * Sheriff of the Mines * Trial of Rose Regrouping Event 01.30.2576 - 02.26.2576 Cassandra and Rose are able to bring Bracktanus, who shows the Blind Skull to Draconus, who takes it and arrests them all. However, Cortana attempts to take over Draconus' Supercomputer, but in doing so splinters herself and destroys it, creating Joy, who escapes. This event is blamed on Rose, who Draconus formally charges for all of her crimes. But before he can execute her, Bracktanus takes control of Master Chief John 117's brain and Rose is asked to help, along with all of Blue Team. They succeed in defeating Bracktanus and reuniting all of John's fragments. This Event ends with the Freeworld Coalition formally joining the Covenant and with the Trial of Robert "Deuce" Dalesio. The Nameless City Event 02.26.2576 Sheriff of the Mines Event 03.23.2576 - 03.26.2576 Trial of Tanya Rivers Event 03.26.2576 - CURRENT